infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFAMOUS:Brotherhood
Part 1 InFAMOUS Brotherhood is a side story about what happened when Cole met Ezio from AC Day 1 June 7,2016 Cole awoke, shirtless as usual next to Lucy, abiet in a tanktop, so sexy under the sheets, with the kids sleeping next door in their apartment. Cole smiled and kissed Lucy, who had been letting her hair grow out, all loose and fuzzy, one half free, moving with the air current in their rooms, the other seemed to be plastered to the side of her head from the pillow. Cole looked outside to Empire City, although still 6:45 in the morning, was still dark. Cole put on a clean T-Shirt and put on his jacket but didnt zip it up. Cole looked back at Lucy, still happily sleeping soundly in the bed when his phone started to go off, loudly. Cole scrambling to shut the phone off, or at least answering it before it woke the kids and Lucy up, failed as Trish started crying for water while Lucas started making some racket. Lucy groaned, rolled over and said Lucy:Cole, honey, can you get that, i'm too tired to get up right now. Cole replied with a happy chuckle:Ya, you owe me though. Cole heard Lucy giggle as Cole answered the phone via the raido feature. Cole:Ya Zeke? Zeke:Brother where are ya? Your missing the SuperBowl! Cole:Zeke that thing starts at nine, are you watching the stupid promos now? Zeke:Ya man, you coming over? Cole replied with a sigh:Ill be over in an hour or something Zeke said:Okay amigo" as he signed off. Cole walked into the kids' room seeing Trish look up at Cole with a warm smile and went back to brushing her doll's hair, Cole saw Lucas starting to play his video game "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2", Cole laughed, tossed the kid's their clothes they were going to wear to Zeke's party for the SuperBowl, Cole grabbed a glass of water for Trish, when he returned he found the kids already dressed and going back to their normal routine. Cole smiled at their enjoyment. Cole told them to eat some breakfast before they leave for Zeke's place. Cole heard the shower kick on as Lucy hopped in. After 20 minutes, Cole,drinking his orange juice saw the kids eating their cereal and such, Lucy walked out in a light T-shirt and shorts, all unbearably sexy. Cole said:Hey goregous Lucy replied with a smile:Hey yourself The kids laughed. Lucy:When are we heading over to Zeke's for the Superbowl? Cole replied:In about 20 minutes. After about 20 minutes, Lucy now dressed in one of Cole's yellow and black T-shirts walked to Zeke's roof for the Superbowl. Once they arrived, Zeke greeted the family with warm hello's. Zeke:How is the happily family this good mornin'? Lucy:Great Zeke, so why is this thing starting so early in the morning? Zeke:Some kinda timeslot for this Justice Leauge announcement happening at 3:00 After getting settled, Cole looked over to see Trish and Lucas messing around with the mannequins from the Quarentine. Cole:Z, when are you gonna take down this stuff from the Quarentine? Zeke:I don't know brother. After about an hour of watching promo's and such, Cole's phone starting buzzing, Cole answered it. Cole:Hello? Officer:Cole sir, a man in white robes is attacking and killing some of us officers, no matter how much we try, we cant even hit him! Cole replied"Alright, give me your location, ill be right there" Officer:You dont need it, he is heading for your position!" Cole then heard constant gun shots about 60 feet from the roof, Cole withdrawing the Sword AMP from the Dunbar Watch, jumped from the roof and activated his powers. Upon landing he saw 3 cop templets shooting at something with fully-automatic machine guns. Cole searching quickly, used his radar pulse, but by the time he found the target, he heard screams of pain and saw two out of the three cops with holes sticking in their chest and neck respectivly.Cole saw the last being held by a man clad in all white, being held, a gun shot and the cop crumbled to the ground, dead. Cole shouted:HEY! The man in white turned, covered in blood, but not the cops, as they had no blood. The man started coughing, slumped over Ezio:My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze, are you Templar or are you pedestrian? Cole:Pedestrian? As Cole looked at the man, Cole saw Ezio start to pass out, Cole dropping the AMP, caught the man and brought him up to Zeke's roof. Cole called the police, saying Ezio was acting on self defense and thought the cops were training dummies. After making the call, Ezio started to wake up, started that his weapons were gone, Cole gave him a plain white shirt, black pants and some moccasins. Ezio:Thank you my friend, but where are my possessions? Cole gave him a Dunbar Watch, which at first uncertain of, put it on, and pressed a button, giving him selection of his things, seeing a preview of his clothes and weapons, safe and clean, bowed. Cole:Um. . . your welcome? Ezio:I cannot thank you enough. Let me introduce myself I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Mentor in the Order of the Assassins. Cole:Um, hello, I am Cole MacGrath, Conduit. . . Ezio asked:"What is a conduit?" As Ezio put his hidden blade on his arm Cole explained what a Conduit was from the day of the blast until the defeat of the Beast. Ezio:Well my friend, might I ask what year this is? 1504? 1510? Lucy laughed. Ezio:What is so funny my lady? Zeke giggled and said:Bro, it is 2017! Your about 507 years off. Ezio crumbled in a chair, looking horrified. Trish got up, and gave him a bottle of water, Ezio took it with a thanks. Lucy:Do you know of any descendents of this timeline you could contact? Ezio shook his head no. Ezio:E non ho soldi per scoprirlo, o rimborsare voi brava gente. Cole looked at Lucy Lucy held Ezio's arm, pressed the Dunbar Watch and it had "Money" listed in one of the sections. Lucy:Just press that, an amount of money, for any type of currency and boom, free money. Ezio pressed a few button and about 50 gold coins appeared in his hand out of thin air. Ezio mesmeriased. Cole:That is about $500 today. Ezio nodded. Zeke:You know, you can just head to a library, they could help you find some of your family. Ezio nodded and kept drinking his water, looking at the football game no one was seemingly watching other then himself. Cole:If I were you, I would stick to those kinds of clothes I gave you, the robes you were dressed in arent exacly today's style. After about half an hour Zeke started shouting "I found something" Everyone crowded around Zekes computer to see what he had found exacly. Ezio:Desmon . . . Miles? Zeke:Correctamundo compadre. Ezio:Where does he reside? Lucy:Says here, in New York City about 20 miles north of here. Why are you going there now? Ezio:I must if I am to find out what happened to me. Cole:Hold it, you have no idea what you're doing, you killed for policemen, which today is an offence which can get you killed. How about you tell us what was happening before you came here? Ezio then took half an hour explaining how he had came to where he was now. Ezio:And then, about 3 heavily armed men drew their weapons on me, I thought they were the Templars, so I defended myself against them. Cole:Alright, sounds like something Kessler did. Ezio:Who is this Kessler you speak of? Cole:An old enemy of mine, dead now, but he could send people, power and messages through time. Ezio said with a chuckle:Sounds deadly, um, is Leonardo da Vinchi still alive by any chance? Zeke:No, his descendent Michelangelo da Vinchi is alive though, he is in France. Ezio:I must meet my great great great great grandson as soon as possible. Cole stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. Cole:Whoa whoa, slow your role Assassin. We will go with you. Ezio took Cole's hand off his shoulder. Ezio:No my friend, I have troubled you enough. Lucy:It would be our pleasure Ezio. Ezio:Shall the children come along? Cole laughed:Ya, they are a packaged deal. Cole shut off his powers, put his AMP away and withdrew a revolver. After 20 minutes the group was on their way in a mini-van Ezio:So these vehicles have replaced horses as transportation? Lucy who was driving laughed:Yes, this certain car designed by myself and Zeke runs on greese and oils. Ezio:Amazing! Upon arriveing in New York City, Ezio dazzeled by all the lights and sounds seemed to be in a trance. Cole:So uh, where is this Desmon? Zeke:Says here is he uh, in the "Brotherhood Inc." building about a mile from here After a 10 minute walk, the group was standing at the door. Ezio knocked on the door. A man in a white hoodie and black track pants opened the door, his facial features resembled that of Ezio with the scar on his lip. Desmon:Uh, hi can I help you? Zeke:Are you Desmon Miles? Desmon:Uh ya, who's asking? Lucy noticed a hidden blade start to come out from under his sleeve. Ezio: I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I am your ancestor. Desmon quickly took everyone inside the building and lead the group down a passage to the basement to a room full of electronic equipment. A woman greeted us. Lucy:Hello, I am Lucy Stillman. . . uh who are you? Desmon:Uh this is Ezio Auditore da Firenze, this is . . . uh? Cole:Cole MacGrath, this is my wife Lucy you can call her Kuo,my son Lucas, my daughter Trish and my friend Zeke. Lucy:Pleased to meet you. Zeke:Sup? Lucas and Trish:Hi! Lucy:The rest of the crew are out in Italy trying to make sure the Animus 2,0 is ready for you Desmon. But uh, Ezio, how did you get here, to our time, without screwing up ours? Ezio:I dont know,I am just happy to have been found by friends and to meet my family. Are the Templars gone? Desmon:Well, we had weakened them taking out their satalites, and we have been raising an army of Assassins from all over the world, but with this conduit plauge happening, it set us back a bit. Cole coughed :Um, all of us, except Zeke and Ezio are ''Conduits. Desmon rubbed his head:Um, sorry about that, I didnt mean to insult. For the rest of the night the group talked about various plans, the Ray Sphere, The Apple of Eden and the Templars until midnight to which Lucy showed the group some guest rooms. '''June 8,2017' Cole awoke although in a different bed, it still felt like home, with Lucy next to him, his kids sleeping next door, nothing could be better. After an hour, the family up and Adam. Kuo and Ezio walked into the main room without Cole(who said he had a suprise) found Lucy and Desmon sharing a pasionate kiss. Feeling awkard and intrucive, walked back out of site, after a few minutes they returned to the room, finding them working on the computer. Kuo:Morning! Lucy and Desmon:Morning Kuo:Is there something you guys are hiding? Everyone chuckled. Deasmond:Well, we were gonna wait till our trip to Paris but, we are planning on getting married next year. Kuo:Congradulations! Cole came into the room coughing, took a 60 ounce jug of water and drank it dry. Everyone:Thirsty? Cole laughed and said:Two things, first, bite me, second, I have a suprise for Ezio. Ezio:What is it? Cole speed walked into the hallway, waved inside a bedroom door and walked out. Cole:Close your eyes. A woman, dressed in a white sweatshirt and sweatpants came out into the main room. Sofia:My love! Ezio lunged at her with such speed it blinded everyone. Ezio:Sofia! Tears strolling down his eyes he looked at Cole Ezio:Vi ringrazio tanto il mio amico(Thank you so much my friend) Ezio hugged Cole so tight, hardly breathing, Cole squirmed out and said:One more surpise, close your eyes one more time. {C Ezio did as instructed. Momments later, out came a young girl, around 6, dressed the same way as her predosessor. Flavia:Papa! Kuo whispered to Desmond:Who is she? Lucy:Flavia Auditore, Ezio and Sofia's daughter. Ezio:Is my son in there too? Cole shook his head in regret, "sorry, I could only pull them here, your son, I couldn't trace him." Ezio:Well still, thank you for re-uniting us. Cole:Actually, there is one more person I have for you to meet. Ezio laughed:Who else is there possibly to meet? Cole chuckled. A man in pure white robes silently stepped into the room, hood off. Ezio dropped to a bowing position. Ezio:Mentor Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, it is an honor. Altair:Rise wise one. Cole:I hope you aren't angry with me about this . . . Altiar. Altiar:Not a small chance Mr. Cole, I am honored to fight alongside fellow Mentors against modern-day Assassin's. Cole tossed him a white Assassin's Hoodie and some athletic pants. Kuo:You might want to put those on, and your Robes in the watch . . . although they are already stored there. Ezio:You filled him in already I take it. Cole:Yep Desmond:So. this meeting with the rest of the Assassin Leaders, when and where is this? Cole:In the Com room that way. After arriving in a room full of computers and a table large enough to still 15 people, Cole directed Altiar, Ezio and Desmond to certain seats. Within seconds 3 more Assassin people appeared via blue hologram. Richard:Hello Mentors, I see that you have agreed that you three shall all be the "top 4" Mentors of the Order, we shall follow your order. Ezio gave Cole an expectent look. After an hour and a half, the four left the room. Lucy, Kuo and Sofia:How did it go? Cole:Those guys never shut up do they? Desmond:Nope, but what do we do now? Kuo and Lucy:Well we were ''planning a trip around Europe. Ezio:We can still go . . . can we not?' Kuo:I guess so. Flavia:Yay! Trish:So is Flavia gonna be our sister from now on? Kuo looked at Sofia for a few seconds. Sofia:Yes little one. After a day of packing and getting ready, Kuo walked into Altiar's room, in which he had a bag with his "Special Sword" and his robes, despite their telling him about the Dunbar Watch, he sitll treated his robes as if they were the last ones on earth. Kuo:You do know the concept of the Dunbar Watch . . . don't you? Altiar:Yes I do madame, but I must tell you, I am trying to not get used to being dependent on this technology so if there is a case where this amazing item should not continue to work, I can continue to operate without it. Kuo pondered his statement for a few minutes before talking about. Kuo:We aren't really as reliant on it as it might seem, and I am sorry if it seems I am trying to force you to use it, but it is a great thing to have. Altiar:I know it is, and you are not trying to force it onto me, but I wish to live as I must. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Altiar slipped into his bed Altiar:I shall see you in the morning miss? Kuo giggled and said :Yes. As she left she turned off the light, shut the door and the assigned Template Assassin marched in front of his door. She turned a few corners into the main room, she looked to see Cole squirm away from Sofia as she tried to give him a "thank you" kiss on the cheek. Cole retreated past her. Kuo said with a little bit of annoyance:Cole, what is the matter with you? Zeke walked up to them and said:Cole thinks that if he even looks at another girl, besides you, it would be considered cheating on you, and he doesnt want that. Zeke continued to his room wth a "good night" before shutting the door. Kuo gave Cole an angry look. Cole:It's true. Kuo:I don't care if you ''look ''at other girls, I care if you, well you know. Cole:You mean it? Kuo nodded. Cole:Kay. The rest of the night was spent rangling up the kids to bed. In the final momments of his consiousness, Cole thought of the reassurance that he had with this new trust he had with Lucy. '''Day 3 June 8,2016 - Day 17 June 23, 2016' The following morning, Cole and Kuo awoke a few minutes earlier then they usually do to find Zeke boarding a boat(Template created). Cole yawned:Z, where you going man? Zeke:I left a note, but uh, I am headin' back to Empire man, i'm gonna let you, Ezio, Altiar and the rest of them catch up, besides, i'll have a suprise for you guys when you get back . . . whenever you do. Cole and Zeke grabbed each other;s wrists in a handshake. Kuo hugged him. Kuo:Get home safe! After about 5 minutes, Cole and Kuo walked into the main hall with everyone ready to get on a second boat to France( Spain and Portugal were cut out from the trip for an unknown reason). Ezio and Altiar, each dressed in black and white Assassin hoodies respectivly while Desmond was dressed in a red version. Trish, Flavia and Lucas were however dressed in what appeared to be a black T-shirt, a white sweatshirt and black track or sweat pants. Sofia was however dressed in what looked like Lucy's clothes. Ezio:Is everyone ready? Cole panicking for a second, put on a black Assassin sweatshirt and gave a white one to Lucy. Cole also quickly grabbed his sling pack. Kuo:Ready! After a very long and boring boat ride, the family spent the following 2 weeks in France, Germany, Britian, ireland and Scotland, and made a quick stop back in Paris to visit the Effile Tower to have a little "alone time". On their final night back in Paris, Cole, Kuo, Ezio and Sofia put the kids to bed early at about 9:00 Ezio and Sofia went about their affairs alone while Altiar went off with a woman they didn't meet. Cole stepped out on the tarris to find Kuo in an although skimpy, but very hot and sexy outfit. Cole:Oh baby The rest of the night was consumed with dinner and to their own affairs. Day 19 June 25,2016 Two days after events in Paris, Cole and the group arrived in Italy, their final stop on their European trip, Ezio and Altiar lead the group down all their favorite memories, during on of their final stops, they were in the city of Constantinople. Ezio lead them into an Assassin's Den he called "The Head Quarters for the City", inside were a few Assassin's, whom greeted us at the door. After an hour, everyone started settling down for the night before Cole overheard Ezio talking to Sofia. Ezio;I wish Claudia was here with us. Sofia:Maybe, if you ask Cole, he could do it. Ezio:No, I have bothered him enough having you, Altiar and Flavia resurrected. Cole feeling guilty, went into another room, closed the door and got to work.After half an hour, Cole walked into the main room, seeing everyone around the area. Cole cleared his throat and said: Ezio, Sofia,Flavia, I have a suprise for you. Ezio:Another suprise? Cole whistled. A tanned, black haired girl, dressed in clothes looking similar to that of Lucy's walked out of the room. Cole smiled. Ezio:Sister! I cannot thank you enough Cole. September 12,2016 After showing the group Villia Auditore, Ezio and friends sepnt 3 days rebuilding the area to it's former glory before the attack.Within two months, it was a hot spot for tourists. Cole had often seen it as a great place to call home. Waking up on yet another day in the Villia, Cole looked at his clock to see it was 7:42 AM in the morning. Cole dressed in his normal garb, placked twin Hidden Blades around his wrists, walked out into the kitchen to find an Assassin Altair had resurrected with the Assassin taking over a blank Template. Cole:Hey, where is Lucy and Ezio? Assassin:Salve Mentor, Kuo is touring the city with the children, while Mentor Ezio is outside in the fighting arena, fighting a couple of brutes. Cole:Getting his ass kicked? Assassin:Probably. As Cole walked down the steps, he saw Claduia, Mario and Giovanni, cheering on a young boy whom was getting punched multiple times. By the time Cole walked the 3 steps to greet them, Cole found the young boy to have cut the large mercanary in the leg and had knocked him out. Cole:Have you guys seen Ezio or Altiar? Claduia:Sì, è proprio lì, il giovane con i capelli neri(Yes, he is right over there, the young man with the black hair). Cole looked at the kid who had just exited the arena, not the age of 30 and still, Claudia had said that kid ''was her brother. Cole:Uh, Ezio? Ezio replied:Yes Cole, suprised? Cole stood in shock that Ezio could de-age himself. Ezio:What? I did this to be closer in age to Sofia. After a few hours of talking, the group met up in the kitchen. Ezio and Altiar, expressed intrest in getting back to Masyef. October 31 , 2016 After about two weeks, the group had arrived, rebult and re-populated Maysaf with Templars and real Assassins. After another three weeks, Cole had requested that the group return to Villia Audtiore, or Constantinople. Altiar instead said he would be staying in Maysaf to continue running it for the Asssassins. On their final night before departure, the kids dressed up as Ezio or Altaïr and went Trick or Treating. Upon sending the kids trick-or-treating, with a few Assassins watching them closely, Ezio walked over to Altaïr. Ezio:Do you wish to, keep away from us? Altaïr replied quickly with shock:No no, Ezio, I, I just belive I should stay here and rebuild the Assassin order here, we have already done that in Roma, Contstatople ''and ''Villia Auditore, I just want to try and do it on my own here. Cole walked up, withdrew The Apple from his pocket. Altaïr and Ezio's eyes lit up. Altaïr and Ezio:How in ''hell ''did you do this? As both reached to take the Apple, Cole snatched it away, slipped it back into his pocket and took a few steps back. Altaïr:Cole, it will be safest here, no one comes up to Maysef. Ezio:No, it will be safer in the Villia, we have an entire ''army ''there. Altaïr:And who all died in it's invasion? Ezio:Shut up, who lead an entire army of Templars here and nearly lead to it's collapse? The two Mentors drew their swords and were about to duel until Kuo stoped them Lucy:Ok, guys, stop, we will take it to Villia Auditore, then we will see what happens. Altaïr and Ezio put their swrods back, apologised and sat down in the water seats. Ezio:So are we heading back to ''America with you? Cole:That is your choice. An hour later, the kids returned with little candy, at first they claimed they were bullied, but after a minor tickling, they revealed Lucas accidently exploded most of their candy with his powers. Kuo went into the kitchen and returned with some "ghost smores" in return for their lost treasures. November 2016 A few days later, the group left for Villia Auditore. After a plane ride, the family took a short carriage ride to the Villia to find it cleaner and more heavily armed than before, with what seemed 10x more tourism. Ezio was happily greeted by his Uncle Mario. Mario:Hello Nephew! And friends! Ezio:Where is my father and my mother? Mario:They departed soon after you left, maybe an hour, they went to Florence to buld a new house, Claduia is still here. Ezio bowed in respect. Upon re-settling in, Trish and Lucas went off exploring the Villia. Within minutes they found the door to the Armory, when they opened it up, their eyes lit up, facinated by all the old weapons inside the one room. Cole and Ezio found them looking at one of the smoke bombs, seeing how to light it. Cole withdrew it from their hands and placed it back on it's pedistil. Ezio withdrew a Sword with the label "The Sword of Altair" Cole motioned to it and asked: What's with the sword? Ezio replied:I'd like to use it. He then retrived black armor and diffrent bracers and blades. Cole saw the Hidden Gun equiped on his left arm while he had two normal Hidden Blades on his arms. An hour later, Mario closed the doors to the Villia, and called for dinner. During dinner, Mario brought up things such as "The Worlds Government" and the Templars. Cole said "TWG, is just the UN with a diffrent name" Kuo said "Yes, but, it is more powerful" After dinner and eveyone going to bed, Cole got out of bed, put on a clean white T-shirt and black track pants and stepped into the living room to find Ezio looking into the Apple. Cole:Whatcha doin? Ezio looked at Cole in shock, looked at the Apple, back at cole and gave an embarased grin, Cole took the Apple from him. Cole said "You know what is funny? The ''real ''Apples are all in our watches, this is a mix of them I created." Ezio laughed " I figured as much, but what do we do now?" Cole replied "I dont know" /They stood there in awkward silence before Cole nodded to Ezio in the darkness and went back to his bedroom. When he got to the door, he found Kuo looking at him with a weary smile. Kuo whispered "Hey, come on, come back to bed" Cole nodded tiredly, slipped out of his day-clothes and back into bed with the woman he loved. The following morning, Cole awoke to find the smell of pasterys cooking. Cole got up slowly, making sure not to disturb Kuo, put on his Hidden Blade on his right hand, on his left he put his Hidden Gun. Cole dressed in his normal pants, his black and yellow shirt and his classic jacket. As he walked up, he found Sofia cooking everyone breakfast. He smiled at her, she smiled back. Within an hour, everyone moving, Mario gave Ezio and Cole a package from "Zeke" Cole opened the package to see four bracers. He gave two to Ezio and placed two on his own. After testing both he found they were interchangeable, between all the Codex Weapons. Cole quickly sent a message to Zeke saying "Thank you", he placed them in the Dunbar Watch and placed the old Codex weapons in the Armory. After testing out the new Hidden weapons, Ezio called a meeting. Cole said "What's this all about Ezi?" Ezio replied with a laugh "First, I asked you never to call me that. Second, I wish to travel back to Constantople" Kuo asked "Alone or as a group with us?" Ezio replied in sinciere, sad voice "Well, i wish to travel to Constatntople with Sofia and Flavia, to start anew, then maybe move back to Florence, back here, then maybe in a year or so, we shall visit you in America." After a night of discussion and preperations, everyone went to sleep and awoke the next morning to say their long goodbyes. Ezio said "Farewell brother, thank you for everything you have done, I hope to see you again" Cole saluted him with the Assassin salute. Kuo asked "Did you tell Altair?" Sofia replied "Yes, just after you went to sleep" After making their final goodbyes, Ezio, Sofia and Flavia went down the road, while Cole, Lucy, Trish and Lucas went down the other. March 2017 - The End After about four months of not seeing Ezio, he heard from Altair that Ezio had visited him in Maysef a week earlier. Cole and Lucy had celebrated the twin's birthday from the summer they missed traveling with Ezio. Trish had recieved a special cell phone made by Zeke, while Lucas had recieved a pellet gun. In the warm, cloudy,muggy day, Cole had just finished his parkour routine, and Assassin skills he learned from Ezio. Around 2 pm, Cole had walked back into the door, sweaty and such, took a shower with Lucy. After getting dressed, Cole found a message on the hologram message on his machine, which on it, Ezio was talking with Sofia, Flavia and and Desmond trying to figure out how to make the message before he said that he would visit that hour. Upon visiting and catching up, Ezio personally thanked Zeke for the special rotating, interchangable Hidden Codex bracers. Sofia revealed she was pregnant with another child. Cole and Ezio spent the next few days training each other in fights. After a week of catching up, Cole and Ezio went to the World's Government meeting to which Cole and Ezio applied the hundreds of years of evidence against the Templars and Asbergo Industries to have the entire World's Government attack them. After getting the WG to attack the Templars, Ezio and Altair personally trained Lucas, Trish and Flavia to become Master Assassins within a year. Category:Finished Category:Good Cole Stories Category:Jim Logan Category:Post Beast Category:Crossovers